I Hate You!
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: Set in Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports. Sheer Mang fluffiness. Please give it a chance and read Set where Max screams "I HATE YOU!" at Fang.


**I Hate You- A Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY!_**

**_I've been dying to write some Fang/Max for AGES- or Mang, as I call it. Max/Fang=Mang. Yeah, I know, most people refer to it as 'fax'... but I mean, come on, a fax is like a message!_**

**_Oh... never mind. But I refer to it as Mang. Cause Mang sounds cooler!_**

**_Anyway._**

**_This fic is set in Maximum Ride- Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports_**

**_Basically it's a oneshot set after where Max tells Fang that she hates him._**

**_Ohhh- one of my fave parts. Lol. May sound weird- but it's true!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- Okay, so I don't own it. Whatever. But I like it lots!!!_**

**_(bit in italics from the book.)_**

_"We need to find a permanant home," Fang said seriously. "We can't last on the run much longer. I say screw the mission. Let them blow up the world. We can find a place to live and hide out where no one can find us, and we can just... live." ..._

_"We can't forget the mission," I began, just as Angel said, "Yeah! We need a home!" ..._

_Reluctantly, I shrugged one shoulder. "Whatever. A home, whatever."_

_The ecstatic cheering only made me feel worse..._

_"I'm not giving up the mission." I said, loud enough for Fang to hear me several yards away..._

_"Let them blow up the world, and global-warm it, and pollute it," Fang said. "You and me and the others will be holed up somewhere, safe. We'll come back out when they're all gone, done playing their games of world domination."_

_"Oh," I began sarcastically. "That's a great plan. Of course, by then we won't be able to go utside because we'll get friend by the lack of ozone layer," I said, getting worked up. "We'll be living in damp caves... and there won't be any TV or cable because all the people will be dead!"_

_I recognised Fang's face of exaggerated patience, which of course got on my last nerve._

_"So our only entertainment will be Gazzy singing the constipation song! And there won't be amusement parks and museums and zoos and libraries and cute shoes. We'll be like cavemen, trying to weave clothes out of plant fibers. We'll have nothing! NOTHING! All because you and the kids want to kick back in a La-Z-Boy during the most important time in history!"_

_I was practically frothing at the mouth._

_Fang looked at me. "So maybe we should sign you up for a weaving class. Get a jump on all those plant fibers."_

_I stared at him, saw how he was trying to suppress his laughter at my vision of the apocalypse._

_Something inside me snapped. My whole world had gotten turned on its head in the last twenty-four hous._

_Like, my old world had sucked so bad, and this world, amazingly, sucked worse._

"Hell! I hate you!" I screamed at Fang.

It would have been so easy to just tuck in my wings and zoom away.

But, for some reason, today was not my day to run.

No. Today was my day to have a complete tantrum.

And I'm meant to be the_ leader._

"Sometimes... you just... you're so... EUGH!"

I was in full-out fury mode, and Fang's faintly stunned expression only made me want to yell more.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled again.

"No you don't!" Fang yelled back.

"YES I DO!"

This time I did. I dived towards the ground at over 200 miles an hour, my wings tucked in, my hair blowing back wildly.

The Voice decided that then was a good time to make an appearance.

It tsked. **_You guys are crazy about each other._**

"UGH!" I was pretty sure that my screech of frustration could have been heard all the way over in Australia, but I was so over it.

Can't a girl have a little down time?

I hit the ground and skidded. Dirt and rocks scattered up in the air.

"Well, crap!" I muttered.

Yes, I, Maximum Ride, had crash landed, all because a Voice in my head told me that I was crazy about my best-friend-slash-brother-slash-right-hand-man.

Oh, c'mon. You're telling me that you don't have a Voice that does that to you?

I guess most people don't.

I lay on the ground, feeling oddly spent. I could last six hours of flying and without food, but as soon as I chucked a tantrum, I was exhausted.

Ugh, talk about pathetic.

I closed my eyes, blocking out everything, every minute sound and chirp of a bird and my churning emotions.

I don't know how long I lay there, but a sarcastic voice broke me from my down-time.

"What, you waiting for me to pick you up?"

I opened my eyes to see- surprise, surprise- Fang bending over me.

"Go away," I groaned. I knew that I didn't hate him, that was impossible, but I knew that right now I was furious with him.

**_Love is sometimes percieved as hatred or anger._**

_Thanks for the interruption. And that's not funny._

Yes, I actually respond to the Voice in my head when it talks. Otherwise it might think I actually like its comments.

"No," Fang sat down next to me. "We need to talk, Max."

I cracked open an eye again. "What have you been _watching_? Dr Phil?"

"No."

I was shocked that Fang didn't get mad, and I sat up abruptly.

**_Talk to him, Max._**

_Keep your nonexistant nose out of my business._

"You don't hate me," Fang repeated his earlier words, like he was convincing himself.

"Maybe," I muttered, still angry. I stared at the ground. Man, this was awkward. Since when did closed up Fang ever want to talk about feelings to anyone?

Must be the girls, I decided. Like the long redhead back in Virginia. Messing with his brain.

My stomach got a burning feeling just thinking about those girls. I frowned, also remembering Fang salivating over the cheerleaders at the football game.

Angel's words suddenly came back to me. _I know. And you hate Fang looking at those girls. But we're still having fun, and Fang still loves you, and you'll still save the world. Okay?_

I sneaked a glance at the still Fang and chewed my lip as I thought of Angel's little encouragement. _And Fang still loves you..._

Stupid, stupid. I shook my head in disgust. Of course Fang didn't love me... except as a sister, maybe.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I hate you," I snapped automatically.

**_Lay off the defensive. Be nice._**

_What? You, telling me to be nice? How about you be nice, and LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"Max... this is for the good of the flock. The good of the kids... the good of you and me."

I stared at him. Him and me? "How romantic," I said, determined not to lose my anger.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on mine. It entwined its fingers lightly through mine and held on.

"What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing?" I spat, more horrified by the fact that I actually liked the feel of his hand on mine rather than the fact that he was holding my hand.

"Max," he murmured, his voice like autumn leaves.

I wrenched his hand out of mine, my heart pounding and jumped onto my feet.

"What is this? Another way of yours to tell me that this is for the good of everyone?"

I could steadily feel my temper returning at full blast.

His dark eyes stared up at me, but he didn't say anything.

I was so frustrated, so furious... that I did something that I've never done before.

I slapped Fang.

On the cheek.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his bright red cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for being such an idiot, taking us to a _football game._ And it was also for trying to _convince_ me that your way is the right way... using your so called charm on me. I'm not like that red haired skank back in Virginia. I'm not that easily _changed_."

"Max."

His calm voice made me even angrier.

"Oh, G**, I hate you!"

"No you don't!"

Now Fang was on his feet as well, and without warning, he stepped closer to me.

I stared at him. "What are you up to_ now_?"

An arm snaked out and wrapped around my waist.

"Showing you that you don't hate me."

His other hand tilted my chin up and his lips crashed down onto mine.

Oh, hell.

I'd kissed Fang before, but that was only on the beach... when I'd thought he was dying. And that had been only for a second.

This... this went on and on.

And the scary thing was?

I liked it.

_But this is Fang and me and me and Fang and my BEST FRIEND and me and my BROTHER and me and... what the heck??_

He finally pulled away, breathing heavily, his face showing slight surprise.

"Remove yourself from the equation, Max. Live in peace, with the Flock... and me."

Another scary thing?

I was actually tempted.

"I can't," I whispered.

"You can!" His voice was so firm, so determined that I honestly wanted to believe him and just get out. Get out of the whole save-the-world mission thing and get a life.

It was a mushy time, I'll admit it. And you all know that I, Maximum Ride, do not like mush.

I broke his hold easily and stepped back.

"Max, please don't just run," Fang reached out and caught hold of my wrist. "I... It's not like Lissa. I just..."

I couldn't believe my ears. The great Fang-a-lator, struggling for words?

"I love you," he finished.

Okay, I think I need an ear checkup.

**_No, he actually said that. I told you that you two were crazy about each other._**

My breathing was fast and coming in great whooshes. Shock numbed me, stilling me in one place.

"Oh... s***." Fang turned away from me and kicked a nearby tree. **%$*$^%^*^*%^**##! A long string of cuss words followed that. "I can't believe I actually said that," I heard him mutter.

_And Fang still loves you..._

_It's not like Lissa..._

_I love you..._

_Fang.._

_Love..._

_You..._

_Still..._

"WHAT!" I practically shrieked.

Fang turned quickly. "Max, just forget it. Forget I said anything. Just... forget..."

His usually inexpressive face was agonised.

And in that single moment, looking at his face, I realised something. "Fang..."

He turned away again. "What?"

"I... like you, too." I couldn't bring myself to say love, but I knew I had stronger feelings for him than just friendship.

He chuckled darkly. "Thanks, Max. But just forget it. You don't have to make me feel better."

"No." Oh, heck, why was I doing this? It might be the truth, but Fang... he's like my brother!

**_Just do it._**

_Ugh, shut up. You're not helping._

"No. I meant, that, I like you more than a friend."

Fang turned slowly, his night-sky eyes glittering. "Really?"

"Yeah...really."

Next thing I knew, it was back to the kissing.

Oh well. I certainly didn't mind.

**_A/N: Yeah, it was very OOC. And the end was majorly rushed, I'm sorta in a hurry, sorry... but please leave feedback. I do wanna know your thoughts. =)_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
